Amor Prohibido
by Artemisa2
Summary: Mi primer songfic... es muy corto. Tienen tiempo suficiente para leerlo asi que por favor, entren, leanlo y dejen un rr aunque sea cortito. Dedicado a Pili.


Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tenía la mirada perdida. Sus "amigotes" habían quedado en el comedor, engordándose. Él, por su parte, agradecía que no estuvieran a su lado. Necesitaba pensar... pensar en una chica que le mantenía en vela muchas noches, una chica de pelo enmarañado y de color castaño. Necesitaba pensar en Hermione Granger.  
  
[b][i] Yo sé que nuestro amor, es un amor prohibido, que no tiene ni principio ni final[/i][/b]  
  
Esos ojos, no podía quitarlos de su mente. Esos ojos que lloraban por las estupideces que él decía tan engreídamente. Pero nadie sabía que después del diario encuentro con Potter y cía, él lloraba profundamente por dentro. Silenciosa y tristemente.  
  
[b][i]]Más cuando veo tus ojos, que se refugian en los míos me pregunto dónde iremos a parar [/i][/b]  
  
Potter y Weasley...no los odiaba. Les tenía envidia. Solo ellos podían acercarse a Hermione sin que ella sospechara. Solo ellos podían estar a su lado. ¡Como los envidiaba!. Deseaba tenerla a su lado, consolarla y secar sus lágrimas. Cada vez que la insultaba y llamaba "Sangre Sucia" sentía deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía...  
  
[b][i] Amor prohibido, sin principio ni final Amor prohibido, llévame a un lugar, donde pueda descansar a donde seamos libres de verdad[/i][/b]  
  
Pero no podía. Simplemente porque si su padre se enteraba la intentaría matar, y él no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a ella.  
  
[b][i] Amor Prohibido, llévame Amor Prohibido, hasta donde estés[/i][/b]  
  
Además le faltaba el coraje...¿quién le aseguraba que ella le creería?¿quién le aseguraba que no lo rechazaría?. No la culpaba, ¿quién le creería a un el chico que te ha insultado a ti y a tu familia?.  
  
[b][i] Amor Prohibido, llévame (llévame) Amor Prohibido, llévame hasta donde estés[/i][/b]  
  
Siguió caminando. No sabía donde iba. Una vuelta a la izquierda, a la derecha, recto, una vuelta en "u"...sin ninguna idea de a donde iba. De pronto, chocó con algo. O mejor dicho con alguien. - Lo lamento, no quise... - se detuvo cuando vio unos ojos castaños mirándolo. Los libros de Hermione estaban esparcidos por el suelo. - ¡Tú! - comenzó. Hermione lo miró con ojos piadosos.  
  
[b][i] Yo sé que nuestro amor es un amor prohibido, que no tiene ni vergüenza ni maldad[/i][/b]  
  
No podía. No resistía ofenderla de nuevo. Para sorpresa de Hermione y suya, recogió los libros y algunas plumas que habían en el suelo. Se los pasó, temblando de pies a cabeza. - Gra...gracias - dijo entrecortado Hermione. No podía creer lo que veía...¿Draco Malfoy la estaba ayudado? - No te acostumbres. Me pillastes volando bajo hoy Hermione - y sin más, siguió su camino, dejando atónita a Hermione  
  
[b][i] Más cuando veo tus labios, que se refugian en los míos me pregunto donde iremos a parar [/i][/b]  
  
Solo cuando llegó a su Sala Común se dio cuenta de su error. La había llamado "Hermione", no "Granger" o "Sangre Sucia". Eso dejaba muy al descubierto sus sentimientos, pensaba él. - ¡Hey Draco! - Goley intentó llamar su atención, pero Draco quería estar solo así que subió las escaleras hacia su habitación sin prestarle atención.  
  
[b][i] Amor prohibido, sin principio ni final Amor prohibido[/i][/b]  
  
En su cuarto, se dejó caer en su cama. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan necio?. Hermione sospecharía algo y obviamente él no quería eso. Si ella llegaba a descifrar todo, si le contaba a Weasley, si Crabbe o Goley escuchaban y se lo contaban a su padre...no quería ni imaginárselo.  
  
[b][i] Llévame a un lugar, donde pueda descansar a donde seamos libres de verdad[/i][/b]  
  
Entonces se quedó dormido. Y comenzó a soñar. Un sueño extraño e intranquilo. Hermione estaba junto a él, inmóvil, botada en el pasto. Todo era oscuridad. Draco no se movía. NO podía. Una voz comenzó a reírse. Una risa cruel llegó hasta sus oídos. Pudo moverse. Se acercó a Hermione y entonces vio y notó que Hermione estaba fría y que sus ojos estaban abiertos...esta muerta.  
  
[b][i] Amor prohibido, llévame Amor prohibido hasta donde estés[/i][/b]  
  
Le tomó una rato darse cuenta de que solo era un sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos, era de noche. Goley roncaba en la cama de arriba. Se levantó y bajó a la Sala Común. No había nadie.  
Comenzó a pensar. Viendo la luna se dio cuenta de que no era tan terrible que Hermione supiera que él le tenía un poco de afecto. Pues, después de todo, eso haría las cosas más fáciles el día que tuviera que expresarle lo que sentía. Solo tomaría precauciones para que ella no le hablara sobre eso. Andaría siempre con compañía y evitaría molestarla a ella y a su grupo en Pociones. - Después de todo... - suspiró Draco - algún día tendrá que saberlo. Y estaré mejor preparado que hoy - le dirigió una mirada a la luna y murmuró: "Espérame unos días Hermione..."  
  
[b][i] Amor prohibido, llévame Amor prohibido llévame hasta donde donde estés[/i][/b]  
  
***************************  
  
HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!! Primero que nada quiero advertirles que este es mi primer songfic. Segundo, que nunca he escrito sobre esta pareja (aunque me encanta!!!!). Tercero, esta es una canción de Pablo Herrera "Amor Prohibido" (¿no lo dedujeron?). Espero que no sean muy severos conmigo y que me dejen r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dedicado a mi amiga Pili, que tiene o tenía un problema sentimental  
  
PD: Si alguien tiene esta canción, pónganla de música de fondo mientras lean el fic 


End file.
